Current computer systems typically employ multiple instances of resources, some of which may be used on an as-needed basis, and/or according to one or more policies designated by a computer system administrator. Use and monitoring of the resources may be aided by a Workload Management System (WLMS), which is a computer program resident on the computer system, or connected to the computer system. These resources, while not always actively employed in executing programming tasks, nonetheless are powered on, thereby consuming energy directly, and also generating heat, with a consequent requirement to supply additional cooling, another source of energy consumption.